After installation, a door or panel vertically mounted on a frame may be moved out of a vertical orientation such that the door or panel will involuntarily move after being positioned. A former solution to this unwanted movement included removing the door or panel and adjusting, or re-shimming the frame to level the frame and thus restore the door or panel to vertical. After leveling, other cosmetic work, e.g., caulking and painting, may be needed to restore the frame and door/panel to an acceptable aesthetic level. Such procedures may risk damage to the door/panel and/or frame.
If the panel/door cannot be re-leveled and/or shimmed, a door or panel stop may be needed. Such a stop may be installed on a floor under the door or panel; or another type of hinge must be used.